


Kitty didn't steal your boyfriend

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: The Zodiac knows too well their place in life, that goes the same for the Rat and Cat, but life is a funny thing. A single occurrence makes their own life a mix of wonder and destruction, can the two even accept a single step forward, what about everyone else? And most importantly, could the one person they would fear the most finding out about such an occurrence even remotely let this slip as acceptable?
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Akito, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 10





	Kitty didn't steal your boyfriend

"Your generally rotten attitude is making people...making Honda-San worry, is that what you want?" Bickered the silver haired nuisance next to me with his arms crossed over his chest. He had always been going on like this, talking about things that didn't even matter in the slightest and yet...

"Don't talk about her! All you ever do is try to fuck with my head! You just...you could never god damn understand, you had a mom and dad, everyone was always there for you, needed you, told you what a great person you were, you enjoy jumping over the people who're trying so much harder than you ever have!"

"How would little 'Prince Charming' know anything about me? You've never had nothing, unlike me I always have to wish for-" Twisting around to face me, there was something indescribable inside of his eyes as he just stood there staring at me. I'd never seen that look before within him that it almost broke my entire being, it was as if he could see into the depths of my soul, there was just something that neither one of us could utter within that very second.

There really was nothing of me by the end of it all, and my only reaction was to punch the window next to me. "Tisk." Placing my hands into my pockets, I walked past him without saying a single thing and it is not exactly like he stopped me either.

Laying my arm over the ever so thin edges of my eyelashes, I could feel the heat radiating from the depths of my skin. It was seriously something that I knew of too well but only wanted to deny, there was something of a sort that made me cling to him, but not in a way that I would ever need him in the slightest that it almost burned my soul to the point of wanting to kill him.

"I hate the way he always thinks he can screw with me like that...it was...I don't even want to think about it." I remember our conversation during the Cinderella-ish play everyone did together, but strangely enough those few moments stuck out like a sore thumb, and all I could do was ponder over every minute of what I had done or what might've occurred.

Suddenly popping into the room out of nowhere, I jumped out of my skin in order to notice Tohru was standing there with a smile. "Oh! I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry...I just thought that you might be lonely here all on your own since it's a Saturday night, so would you like to take a walk with me?"

Bounding upwards, I didn't see the problem as I let my palm slide across the wooden frame that touched it. Stepping along the ashen grey stone pathway, we began to chat about whatever came to mind, while letting the morning breeze flow through our entire being bodies.

"I know! I checked yesterday and we were starting to get low on groceries, so let's go shopping!" Tohru suggested, chuckling to herself. "Besides, I'm sure you want more milk."

Chuckling along with her, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Says the one who always forgets to buy extra before we run out of it in the first place." Tapping her on the head gently, she smiled back at me while we continued towards the shop.

Once inside, we started to buy each ingredient, but for some reason I couldn't get that damn rodent out of my head. It was obviously causing Tohru concern, so I had to force myself out of it beacuse if I didn't she would become paranoid. "It's nothing really, my mind just drifted off into a world of it's own, honestly."

"Then, what do you think we should get for dinner tonight, the chicken or the fish?" Examining each one for a moment, I eventually pointed to the chicken. Thankfully, she didn't bother me any further with this, as we placed the items into our basket. Finally, we were able to purchase anything and everything we bought and exit the building without any troubles.

"Kyo-kun, there's a cute accessory shop over here! Can we look at it for a minute, I don't want to buy anything but it's fun to look around every once and awhile right?" Shrugging my shoulders, I followed her without much thought regardless, it wasn't like it would kill me. 

It was full of nothing but this dumb girly crap, it almost made me sick, but I would bare with it beacuse Tohru seemed to be having lots of fun. While she enjoyed herself, my thoughts wandered off to the Cinderella-ish play once more, and I kept trying to make sense of that damn part of me that just wouldn't be able to escape those peircing eyes from before that saw right through me. I knew it too well, even though I didn't want to accept it, Kyoko told me it a long time ago but why exactly is it that those words ring more true than ever with that single person who seems to...

"You want him to be like that...beacuse if you didn't have someone to hate...you wouldn't know what to do with yourself..." I muttered to myself silently, much too lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed Tohru almost heard me.

"What was that Kyo?" Lifting my head, I quickly waved my hands in front of my face, giving her a large smile. Returning such a sweet smile, she began to show me the different adorable seeming accessories that she had found for her somehow found for her friends, but my mind was elsewhere.

What exactly he had been trying to accomplish in the first place by doing this to me makes me so fucking pissed off, he's always messing with my head like this, does he get his kicks off this or something? It's always his fault every time, always, always, It's always like this he never cares about what I feel or what I think, instead he only makes it worse. I'll hate that damn rodent until the day I die!

"Kyo-kun, are you ready to leave?" Nodding my head at her, I went behind the young brunette with my hands in my pockets. The leaves around us fell ever so faintly from the dozens of greenery that came from in between the walls of the nearby shops we passed by on our way. As always, the distant clouds passed throughout the sky at their own pace while the burning sun shined down onto me once again. "What should we have this time..."

"Anything but Leeks, last night was terrible, seriously I know you say it's for my health but you've been making it too much lately and I swear that I'm going to throw up so lay off!"

Laughing to herself once more, she nodded her head. Finding our way to Shigure's house once more, we were about to enter when Yuki came out of the doorway and our eyes interlocked. For some reason, there was a part of me that just couldn't look at him, that couldn't stand the sight of that face even one more time. Although there was another that needed it unbearably, that desired it too much to the point of fustration, that I could only react with pulling him towards me and shoving him aside in order to step inside.

Though, I might have shoved him against the wall a little too hard, beacuse Tohru and him were giving me a strange glance all of a sudden. "W-Wha-What are you guys looking at me like that for, I just wanted to get inside and the damn Rat was in my way, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Right then." Yuki replied, breathing out a deep sigh as he decided to exit the situation, but first gave me a swift strange glance as he stepped past me, which sent a small chill down my spine but it's not like I would back down to his stare or anything like some wimp.

"Umm...Uhh...are you sure nothing is wrong?" Tohru tried to ask me, but I had to quickly try to ease her worries beacuse I didn't like to see her like that. Though, I'm not sure anything I exactly said had any sort of effect since she was still looking a little bit nervous to some effect, and she was pretty easy to read with these sorts of things most of the time.

"Look let's just go eat an early lunch and everyone will be feeling better afterwards, sound good to you?" A large smile on her face, the two of us walked over to the kitchen together and began to prepare lunch. I mainly didn't want to be around Yuki, but I also wanted to ease her worries, so I made sure to cook lunch with my oblivious little idiot over here.

"Don't stand around all day Tohru, the eggs are going to burn." Realizing she wasn't focused, she started to panic and rushed around the kitchen like an idiot while going faster than ever. It wasn't like she actually needed to, but it was kinda hysterical to watch not like I would go speeding around anytime soon, I'm sure that I was doing just fine for myself. Being around Tohru always made me smile, there was nothing more I really wanted in the first place so I let this little idiot erase any of my worries with her sweet words.


End file.
